Our funny life
by Bibelo
Summary: A collection of funny shorts HitsuHina. One short a day!
1. Different

**Autor's note:** Hello guys, How are you?

It's my first history in English. I'm brazilian, so my first lenguage is portuguese. Cos this, I need help myself for learn other lenguage.

Now, wveryday I will writer one funny chapter; simple and short. I will be training English writting texts! For me is better, and if I can learn, I don't care!

So, Could you help me, please? All things wrongs in this text, please, tell me! Words, expressions, inaproprieted sentences, and others!

Thank you so much for your help.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo.

**Couple:** HitsuHina

**Chapters so far:** 1

Good read!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** different

**words:** 121

**theme:** word different

* * *

— Shiro-chan! — Hinamori said sitting on couch.

— Hitsugaya Taichou — corrected he: — well, What's happen?

— How is to kiss? — asked curiously.

— How I can know? — answer Hitsugaya embarrassed.

— Hm, I don't know — Hinamori Completed: — But, everybody say that you are very "famous".

He sighs: — And? It 's normal. I'm a Captain, right?

— No, It's not this type of famous, is different. — Hinamori corrected herself.

— As different? — Asked Hitsugaya curious.

— "Hot". — She smiled.

Hitsugaya nod; but very ruddy.

— Really? — He emphazed.

— Yay!

— Well, I don't care, and I don't know anything about stupid things. — concluded nervous.

— Seriously?

— Yes.

— Kyaah! — said Hinamori hugging him: — You're so kawaii!

— Why?

— Nothing! — She concluded.

— C'mon! Let me go!

* * *

Well, Do u like? I hope yes!

A lot of wrongs? Please, would say "not" ruehreuhreur :v

Tomorrow I retourn!

See you soon!

Kisses and bites :3


	2. Proud

**Words/sentences/expressions wrongs in the last chapter: **Language.

**Autor's note:** Good Evening, my lovers!

Thank you for the favorites and follows that I recived. I'm very happy that two people liked, or want to follow me in my develop ;)

So, I'm here with the second chapter. Now, I use my new word: "proud". All words that I will knowing, I will use as title!

**Character bônus:** Matsumoto huehruerhe

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Caption:_ "— thought"_

— speech

_"past"_

**Couple:** HitsuHina

**Chapters so far:** 2

Good read!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Proud

**words:** 272

**theme:** word proud

* * *

What do you doing? — Hinamori asked to hitsugaya. Both stay together on 10th division.

— Working! — He said to signing all papers in him table.

Hinamori smiled: — Reeeeally? — She jokes laughing.

— No, I'm drawing! — said Hitsugaya a little irritated, but not much.

— Ah! Shiro-chan, are you a **Mangaká?** — Thought Hinamori surprise. He didn't believe that, but he smiled.

— Depends what you think about them. — Hitsugaya continued.

— Oh my... I'm so proud to you. Can you draw me?

— I can draw all — said him —, but you or other person.

— Shiro-chaaaaan!

— Hinamori, Please, I need to work. We talk about anything other time, right?

She sighed: — Ok.

**(...)**

— Hm, What do you do here, Hinamori-chan?— asked Rangiku was be walking for 10th division. Probably, she should be helping the captain. _Obviously it's not this case._

— Now waiting, before I was annoying to Hitsugaya-kun! — answer her.

— Hmmmm, the captaaaain~~! — Matsumoto laughed.

Hinamori blushed: — Rangiku-san. What is that tone of voice?

— Noooothing! — She completed: — I like to annoying the Captain. So, do you want company in your waiting?

— Hai, I accept it!

— Soooo polite~~!

— Why do you like to provoke him, Ragiku-san? — question she.

— Hm, because he is so easy to provoke. He is small, heated, a short temper... Hm, what else?

— I don't know. I stopped in "small". — Hitsugaya spat angrily.

— Kyaaah~~~ Captaaain! — Rangiku sxclamed: — They were frightened.

— Who? — He asks impacient.

— They~~~ — She she said holding her breasts.

— Tsc, what is your problem, Matsumoto? You should be helping me with our "little" work.

— Whyyy~~~~?

_"_— _Maybe, I should let go..."_ — thought Hinamori getting up. — Bye, bye! — she whispered and go out.

— MATSUMOTO!

* * *

I like so much the Matsumoto! Soooo annoying, hruehreuhrueeu

Well, Do u like? I hope yes!

A lot of wrongs? Please, would say "not" ruehreuhreur :v

Tomorrow I retourn!

See you soon!

Kisses and bites :3


	3. Grow up

**Words/sentences/expressions wrongs in the last chapter: **The use of "_—" _When is better to use "..."

**Autor's note:** Good Evening, my lovers!

Thank you so much for my first reader **Hitsuhinaaa** *O* Welcome, my mushroom! I recived your advice and I've used here! I hope be better with the change. Ah, If you don't are native of this language, but know the basic _— more that me, please lol —_ you can help me. Really!

People, I need advices like this. So, don't worry with me. Give me advices all the time, is better for mais develop!

Is it ;)

**Character bônus: **anybody

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Caption:_ "thought"_

"speech"

_[..]past[...]_

**Couple:** HitsuHina

**Chapters so far:** 3

Good read!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Grow Up

**words:** 296

**theme:** word grow up

* * *

Hitsugaya was reading one book, what he doesn't have much time. He was being a any time when Hinamori knocked on his door.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori called outside. How don't had answer, she entered. Maybe the captain was much tired, but, sleep as he slept was so fun.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I will put this documents in your table, right?" Said it organizing all papers in his table; and were much! Hinamori sighed worried with all things he will do. Therefore, she sat on his table and began to sign all these papers.

A long time has gone when the 10th captain woken up. Hitsugaya looks she signing some papers yet incomplete, cos the other stack of papers was totally finished.

"What did you do, Hinamori?" Asked the captain surprise. Hinamori smiled.

"I helped you!" She answered finishing other paper. "So, do you sleep well?" question.

"Yes, thank you!" He smiled, a little smile, but was a begin. "Well, and Matsumoto?"

"I don't saw her anywhere on 10th division..." commented thoughtful.

" Probably She is drinking." HItsugaya Sighs "So, thank you for your help, Hinamori, but I will sign the rest."

"No" said Hinamori seriously, "You need to sleep more, or cannot to grow up" She jokes, laughing.

"Hey, Don't tell me as small." He said injured.

"I didn't said anything about it. I only said that you need to sleep more." Hinamori corrected herself.

"It's the same" concluded a little sad.

"Ah, sorry _Shiro-chan_! I will not let you down." Hinamori get up going near to Hitsugaya.

"Don't worry, I'm not sad."

"So... _Will you back to sleep again_?" Hitsugaya sighed, but accepted. "Yay!"

"well, I need to grow up, right?" said him go back to couch.

"Have a good dreams, Shiro-chan!"

** "Captain Hitusgaya!"**

* * *

THANK SOOOOOOO MUCH WHO RED MY FIC! I love you, guys!

Well, Do u like? I hope yes!

A lot of wrongs? Please, would say "not much" ruehreuhreur :v

Tomorrow I retourn!

See you soon!

Kisses and bites :3


End file.
